


I’m Gonna Teach You a Lesson

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems like Mayim didn’t like Jim saying Calculus is boring and so she teaches him a steamy lesson but he seem to enjoy her punishment anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Gonna Teach You a Lesson

“Texas Instruments speech again? You’ve been doing tons of speeches lately? What do you even talk about there?” Jim asked in a complaining tone. “Well. Algebra, equations? graphing, calculus, a lot of mathematics aiming to inspire the students to like the subj-”

Jim pretends he’s sleeping cutting her in. “Really, Jim? Really?” They laughed. “Calculus? Really? Don’t you get bored? Don’t you wanna do something more fancier?” He asked with a seductive tone. Suddenly a staff knocked in the room and asked Mayim to get ready for she is coming up in a minute for the speech. “I am gonna teach you a lesson later for bashing Calculus.” Mayim threatened him and raised her eyebrow before leaving him behind. Jim was clueless but he thought she would be teaching her the basics again for that’s what she did when he joked about neuroscience before. He patiently waited until her speech was over to drive her home.

She invited him in and gave him a taste of her favorite tea and made him drink it while she changes her clothes. It took her quite sometime and it made him wonder what took her so long and so as he finished his beverage, he silently walked into her bedroom ending up seeing Mayim standing up in front of her dresser actually waiting for him.

“Damn girl.” Jim uttered as his jaw dropped seeing Mayim with her messy curly bun hair, nerdy full framed glasses, a white formal jacket while she’s wearing a red mini skirted dress with a plunging sweetheart neckline and a pair of stiletto seeming to dress up as a damn hot teacher.

She looked at him through the reflection and slowly turned to him. “Didn’t I tell you to wait for me outside?” She asked sharply. “You did but-”

“But you’v been a bad boy and you’re here when you shouldn’t be.” She cuts him in. Jim remained silent stunned by what he is seeing. “Come in. Sit there. I am gonna teach you a lesson.” She ordered him and made him sit at the bedside. He willingly followed what she said and smirked seeming to like what is happening. Soon then, she grabbed a stick from her dresser and seductively looked at it and played it with her hands and fingers as she continued speaking. “You couldn’t patiently wait outside and you said Calculus is boring all at the same day. That is a major offense, honey.” She continued scolding him seductively.

“I did… I’ve been so so bad.” He replied with a tone of craving for her.

She ambulated closer to him. “And what do teachers do to bad students?” She asked. “Punish them?” He replied with a question. She raised her eye brow a bit.

“Well, I have a proposal.” He uttered. “Go on.” She replied. “Instead of giving me tons of homework to do as my punishment… How about… I do you?” He suggested and smirked while drooling at her. He stood up and went closer to her now making a very little distance between their faces and lips. She smiled at him lustfully. “You know Mr. Parsons. I’ve been doing a lot of speeches lately. I have to look nice and tidy… And neat. I sometimes crave for being dirty so badly.” She seduced him as she gazed back on his eyes. “Very very dirty.” She continued coming closer to his face. Then they paused for a whole gazing at each other and realizing how close their bodies were to each other.

“Oh screw it. Let’s do this.” Jim could no longer handle his urge and so he grabbed her hips and pressed his lips against hers. She giggled a bit fascinated with how she was able to make him go down that easy by just dressing up as a teacher and talking dirty. He removed her jacket and made her lie down the bed and pinned her arms against it and gazed at her figure with her skin tight dress. He moved his head left to right again and again as he bit his lips. “I’m such a lucky man.” He uttered. “Oh come on stop talking.” She complained and grabbed him from his neck and gave him some fiery kisses. They continued exchanging some fiery kisses and she rolled over going on top of him enabling him to freely unzip her dress from her back. He aggressively explored her smooth skin at her back and cupped her body’s arcs turning himself on a little bit more. Soon then he began to remove her dress slowly without parting their lips away. As her dress were off, Jim threw it on the floor and rolled over going on top of her, he withdrew himself from the kiss and gazed at her very feminine body covered with nothing but her black undergarments. “Babe, you’re so hot.” He said in craving upon drooling over her. She replied with a seductively by biting her lips while observing his face filled with urges and hunger for her. He gave her some fiery kisses once again but this time, his hand stroked her bare legs feeling her smooth and soft skin rubbing against his palms. “You’re so beautiful.” He uttered in the midst of their kiss. “You too-” She tried to reply but he cuts her off with a kiss. His right hand continued stroking her legs and groping her posterior while his other hand were exploring her trunk and her breasts. “Ooh…” She moaned as he massaged her breasts gently. “Take off your shirt.” She ordered him and he immediately threw his shirt away. As he went back on kissing her, she rolled over him and went on top of him without letting go of his lips. Suddenly, she withdrew herself from the kiss and went down kissing her neck down to his muscular chest, down to his stomach. He paused and stroked her arms upon watching her go down. She unbuckled his belt and removed his pants dropping it down to the floor. She began to gently stroke the lining of his erection through his boxers. “Why so hard on Calculus?” She asked seeming to infer two thoughts and continued stroking him. “Let’s have this. Calculus is on my mouth. I’m gonna show you how good it is.” She seduced him and took off his boxers. She began licking his tip gently forming a tickling effect on him. “Oh boy…” He moaned. She smirked upon hearing him moan and continued playing his erection with her mouth. She blew him off and swarmed his manhood with her tongue. “Damn, you’re good.” He moaned as he felt the pleasure brought by her mouth. “What’s good?” She asked and licked him gently. “Calculus. It’s damn good. So good. Keep it going, baby.” He replied with so much pleasure. She then continued sucking him off and stroking his erection at the same time making him moan and cry so bad like a little boy. After a while, she went up and kissed him softly. “I told you it’s good.” She whispered on his ear and gazed into his eyes. He grabbed her neck and pressed a kiss on her lips once again and pushing her towards the headboard elevating her upper body from her lower body with some pillows. “How about I give my teacher a little gift for teaching me so well?” He teased her. “I’d love that.” She replied despite of being clueless of what he is about to do. He began kissing her softly distracting her from his hands movements heading down to her groin.

Upon reaching his goal, he moved her leg a bit away from the other giving him a better access to her groin. He began to slowly and painstakingly stroke her clit from the top of her garment. “Oooh.” She moaned upon realizing where his hand went. He smirked and continued kissing and stroking her. Upon realizing her wetness, he decided to go down and kiss her neck and licked her earlobes. “I’ve been so bad, babe. I deserved to be punished. I’m gonna do you so hard.” He seduced her. She remained silent feeling the pleasure brought by his fingers going beyond her garment and slowly fingering her back and forth taking advantage of the lubrication by her wetness. He continued penetrating her with his pointing and index finger gently while kissing her shoulders and neck. “Mmm…” She moaned repeatedly. After quite sometime, Jim decided to go down before she reaches orgasm with his fingers. He took off his fingers inside her making her gain focus again. She watched him go down. He made an immediate friction on her clit and his tongue. “Ooh.” She moaned with a shaking voice. “I didn’t see that coming.” She giggled. He continued licking her consecutively tickling her so badly. “Oh my.” She moaned as he began to stabilize his mouth playing with her wetness. She grabbed his biceps squeezing it hardly to deal with the pleasure she’s receiving from him. He continued his business and enjoyed her sweet wetness as she had an orgasm with his oral exploration. Upon realizing her orgasm, he went up to her and gave her soft kisses. “You taste so good.” He complemented her. “That was so good.” She complemented back. “Well. There is something better than that.” He teased her.

“Show me.” She dared him.

They began to exchange passionate kisses as aimed his erection. He then began to slowly penetrated her causing her to moan shaking in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him resting her chin on his shoulder blade while he kisses her shoulders and neck. He continued thrusting inside her slowly and as he aimed to go deeper she got fingernails buried on his skin as she moaned. “Mmmm…”

He continued thrusting and penetrating her with his hard erection giving her so much pleasure and pain. “Harder, baby…” She pleads as she enjoys the pain. He went deeper and harder. He felt her arms constricting harder against his body as he thrusts inside her back and forth. Her moans were too hot it turns him on even more. “Say my name, baby.” He requested. “You’re so good, Jim. Mmm. Yes… Oh, yes…” She moans. He could feel her muscles throbbing around his manhood and so he decided to go a bit faster. After a while, they changed their position, he penetrated her from her rear and continued thrusting. She couldn’t help but moan, his manhood’s size was enough to reach the deepest and most sensitive part of her inside, she could vividly feel his flesh thrusting inside her wetness and it gave her nothing than extreme pleasure and satisfaction. Then, he went back on top of her facing her and having a good sight of her beautiful face. He propelled his erection inside her enjoying the smooth thrusting with her lubrication as he began to feel himself coming soon. “I’m coming.” He told her and kissed her. “Uuh…mmm…” She couldn’t help but moan but she was on her way to coming as well. “Come inside, babe, come inside…” She redundantly pleaded him. He followed her request and they came in together. She clearly felt his warmth upon coming inside her and he felt her wetness around his erection upon coming with him. They paused for a while wrapping their arms around each other catching their breaths. “I love Calculus.” He joked. “You know you’ll never get this again if you still don’t like it.” She replied and looked at him eye to eye. They both giggled tamely.

“I love you, nerd.” Jim whispered on her ears. He felt her smile through her cheeks. “I love you too.” She replied and rested her head on his chest. “That was great.” She whispered. “More than great … especially that it’s with you.” He held her chin to have a sight of her face. She smiled at him.

He then pecked her lips one last time and let her comfortably rest on his chest as they reminisced together that steamy moment they just had.

-END-


End file.
